Valentine, My Sweet Valentine
by lambotwinlove
Summary: 2007Movieverse. Sideswipe finds out about Valentines day and plans something special for his twin. Don't want to give too much away. A late V-day fic... yeah... I suck. But it's not that late!


Title: Valentine, My Sweet Valentine

Summary: 2007Movieverse. Sideswipe finds out about Valentines day and plans something special for his twin. Don't want to give too much away. A late V-day fic... yeah... I suck. But it's not that late!

Warning for a little bit of self insertion... I R bad...

_A/N: This fic is dedicated to **Elariel**, her (or he?) reviews always make me melt and blush. Every time I read one of her reviews I feel the urge to write more and more. Thank you so much for the support and lovely reviews, Also dedicated to my friend Rei who constantly gives me ideas and squees over the twins with me. I hope you enjoy this!_

Sideswipe drove behind Bumblebee, they were on patrol together and Sam had tagged along. The little human sat inside the yellow Camero playing with his cell phone. Apparently, he was just as bored as Sideswipe. There hadn't been any Decepticon activity since he and his twin, Sunstreaker, had arrived on Earth about two months ago. In fact, the first month the twins sulked about because they hadn't been around for the fight against Megatron. They constantly went on about how they had missed out on the biggest battle ever.

Though, there were still Decepticons out there, somewhere. Sideswipe knew that Barricade and Skorpinok were still somewhere on Earth and Starscream had apparently left the solar system. Most likely to try and locate more Decepticons. But, they weren't here now and Sideswipe was just plain bored.

Suddenly, the human in Bumblebee's drivers seat shouted something, the red Lamborghini Diablo activated a comm link between him and the little scout so he could find out what was going on.

"... you gotta drive me to the mall, 'Bee! If I don't get a Valentines gift for Mikaela she'll kill me!"

A quick google search told Sideswipe what Valentines Day was, but he didn't understand it. "Why would she deactivate you, Sam? I'm not so sure I understand this... holiday of yours."

Sam jumped a bit at hearing Sideswipe's voice inside of Bumblebee. He was pretty sure the red mech was out to give him a heart attack or something. He turned to glare at the Lamborghini following behind, and then gave Sideswipe's holoform the finger for good measure.

"I barely understand it myself. It's basically a day for people to show there loved ones they care and what not. It's also horrible over glorified by the retail word, the candy companies, Hallmark... you name it they're all involved." Sam never liked Valentines Day all that much, he was a guy. What guy in their right mind actually liked Valentines Day? "And before you ask, I have no idea about the history of the day itself. Look it up on google. I'm no help to you on history type stuff."

Bumblebee stopped at a red light, "But, if you love someone shouldn't you show that everyday?"

Sam sighed again, "Yes, Bee. You should. But, as I said, this day is all about over glorifying it. And girls hate it if you don't get them presents. they get really mad and won't talk to you so it's just better to give in and break your bank account. Really, it's just better for all parties involved. The girl is happy and the guy gets to live."

Sideswipe made a small pondering noise, "You humans are strange."

"You have no idea, 'Bee are you taking me to the mall or not?"

So, patrol was blown off in favor of a trip to the mall, Sideswipe had tagged along, he had nothing better to do and there was no way he was finishing patrol by himself while 'Bee and Sam got to go to the mall. Sam told them more about the holiday as they looked around for a suitable gift for Mikaela, they went to a jewelry store to look around and one of the sales ladies latched onto Sideswipe's holoform and began showing him around.

"Oh, I bet you have a gorgeous little lady, a good looking young man like you couldn't possibly be single!" And thus, Sideswipe was forced to look at jewelry for the next hour or so while Same and Bee got to walk around the store free of the commission harpy that had dug her talons into the red twin.

After Sam had finally gotten his girlfriend a pair of pink Sapphire earrings the three of them were on their way back to base. Bumblebee and Sam were talking, while Sideswipe was lost in thought. Maybe this holiday wasn't so strange after all, in fact he was starting to get some ideas for a certain someone very close to his spark. He had less then a week... but he could pull it off.

_Valentines Day Morning_

Sunstreaker came out of recharge and stretched, when his arm didn't bump into any part of his twin the golden warrior began to look around. Sideswipe never got up early if they didn't have patrol or some other duty. And as far as Sunstreaker knew, they both had an off day today and tomorrow. So, where the frag was his twin?

As the he got up from the berth the yellow Lamborghini spotted something on the desk he and his twin shared. A can of energon sat on top of a folded piece of paper. Something yellow was sticking out from between the fold. He picked up the can and moved it, a yellow rose fell out as Sunstreaker unfolded the paper. He recognized his brothers handwriting instantly as he began to read.

_Valentine, My Sweet Valentine,_

_You are the sunshine of my life_

_That's why I'll always be around,_

_You are the apple of my eye,_

_Forever you'll stay in my spark._

_I feel like this is the beginning,_

_Though I've loved you for a million years,_

_And if I thought our love was ending,_

_I'd find myself drowning in my own tears._

_Follow these directions, my sweet Valentine. This day is full of surprises, and they are all for you._

_SS_

Sunstreaker couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, but was this Valentine slag? A quick internet search told him what he needed to know and his smile only grew wider. He drank the energon his twin had left him and made his way off base. His holoform appeared after he'd transformed into his alt-mode. He memorized the directions and drove towards his destination, the yellow rose was placed lovingly on his passenger seat.

It did not take Sunstreaker long to arrive, he parked and found that he was outside of a large art supply store. He wondered why his twin would want to meet him here. Sideswipe had never been very good at anything artistic, unless you counted his pranks as artistic... which most did not.

Sunstreaker's holoform walked inside the store, the blonde quickly scanned the room for his twin, but there was no sign of the red head.

"You must be Sunny!" A cheerful, female voice called out suddenly, "We've been waiting for you, let me grab the packages for you and get Randy to help you with the canvases." A young women with long bright red hair , the kind of bright red you can only get out of a bottle, and shimmering blue eyes walked up to him and smiled. Her name tag identified her as Nichole.

"Um... okay." Sunstreaker answered a bit baffled by what was going on.

"You'll see!" The perky female winked at him then practically bounced away to return a few moments later with a few bags and a young man who must have been Randy. He was carrying a box, which was most likely the canvases the girl had mentioned before.

Sunstreaker looked at the bags and then back to the girl, "There must be some mistake, I didn't order any of this."

"Of course you didn't! Your brother did, silly. Everything is already paid for. We'll help you get it in the car." Sunstreaker lead them to his alt-mode, the girl, Nichole, stared in awe.

"Hot damn! You both have Lamborghini's? That is so not fair!"

While they loaded up the car Sunny peaked into the bags and his eyes grew wide. His twin had bought him all sorts of new art supplies. He'd been wanting to try out the different mediums here on earth, but hadn't gotten around to actually buying any.

After everything was loaded up carefully in the trunk, Randy walked back inside and Nichole pulled something out of her back pocket. "Your brother asked me to give this to you." She handed him a sealed envelope and smiled again. "Have a good birthday, or whatever the special occasion is!" With that said she made her way back to the store leaving Sunstreaker with his second note of the day. He opened the envelope after his holoform settled into the drivers seat of the yellow Lamborghini Diablo and began reading.

Valentine, My Sweet Valentine,

_I need you in my arms, need you to hold,_

_You're my world, my spark, my soul,_

_If you ever leave,_

_baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

_How do I live without you?_

_I want to know,_

_How do I breathe without you?_

_If you ever go,_

_How do I ever, ever survive?_

_How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?_

_Without you,_

_There'd be no sun in my sky,_

_There would be no love in my life,_

_There'd be no world left for me._

_Baby I don't know what I would do,_

_I'd be lost if I lost you,_

_If you ever leave,_

_Baby you would take away everything real in my life,_

_I need you with me,_

_Baby don't you know that you're everything,_

_Good in my life?_

_Follow these directions, one of your most favorite things is about to happen. I hope you enjoy it, it's the works._

_SS_

The yellow twin felt tears pooling in his holoforms eyes. This was just too much, Sideswipe had done so much already and Sunny hadn't even known about this Earth holiday. Even if he had he wasn't sure he would have done anything, definitely nothing like this. He put his alt-mode in drive and began following the new set of directions his twin had left him making a mental note to remember this date in the future.

As he drove the golden warrior thought back, never before had his twin ever been so blatantly romantic towards him. This was very different from Sideswipe's normal antics and he found himself wondering how his brother had come up with all of this. He had been blown away by the art supplies and amazed that Sideswipe even knew what half of them were. Though, something told him that the female that worked at the store had most likely done all the work in picking the supplies out.

A few minutes up the street from the art store Sunstreaker found himself outside of a very nice and expensive looking car wash. Briefly he wondered if his twin would make an appearance, but he saw no signs of a red Lamborghini. His spark sank just a bit, he wanted to see his brother.

He was broken out of this thoughts when a another young women approached him. "You must be Sunny. My name is Rachel, welcome to Soaps and Suds."

"Yeah, I'm Sunny." Was the only reply the golden warrior gave.

"Okay, if you could step out of the car, we've been told to give your very lovely car here our super deluxe package. Full cleaning inside and out, hot wax, the works. We'll be about an hour or so. If you want you can stay here, or there are a few cafe's around that you can go to. Don't worry, your brother has taken care of everything." This female had light purple hair down to her about her shoulders and a smile that was to die for.

Sunny got out of his alt-mode smiling, "Thanks, I'll go over to one of those cafe's I guess. See you in an hour."

His holoform walked away a few feet only to fade away when he was out of sight of any humans. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Rachel had driven him inside a large car port like structure and was soon joined by two other females who began cleaning the inside of his Lamborghini mode from top to bottom. They'd even placed air fresheners inside him, not the cheap pine smelling things, but ones that actually smelled pleasant and he had to fight the urge to purr.

Then came the wash to his outside, everything was done by the hands of the three very pretty females. But, Rachel treated him the best. "I can't believe I'm cleaning a Lamborghini. Nichole is going to hate me for weeks."

Briefly Sunstreaker wondered if she was talking about the same Nichole from the art store, but then the hot wax was up and Sunny very well nearly forgot all thought process for the next fifteen minutes or so.

Soon his hour was up and he reluctantly activated his holoform where it had faded before and then walked back. Rachel spotted him and met him with his keys in her hand. "There you go, all nice and clean. Oh! Your brother wanted me to give you this. Have a good one, Sunny!"

She handed him a sealed envelope identical to the one he had been given earlier, before he could say anything a honk alerted the girl to another customer and she was gone.

Sunstreaker climbed back into his alt-mode, smiling. that was the best car wash he had ever had. He would definitely have to find out how Sideswipe had found it before he himself had the chance. He glanced down at the envelope and carefully opened it.

Valentine, My Sweet Valentine,

_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,_

_Cause I'd miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your spark so close to mine._

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all of the rest of time._

_Follow these directions, you'll find me waiting with the best surprise of all._

_SS_

"_The best surprise of all, huh?" _Sunstreaker thought,_ "It had better be you, ready for the interfacing of your life, brother dear."_ He began driving again, following the directions his brother had written out for him. This time the drive was a bit longer, soon he found himself in more wooded area. Less buildings and people around, this was good. He knew when he finally did get to his twin he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him.

Finally, just ahead he could see that beautiful red Lamborghini. His twin was parked just outside of a wooded area that opened up into a place that looked like it was out of a sappy teenage love movie, the kind of place teenagers parked their cars and made-out with their boyfriends and girlfriends. He parked along side his twin, a few feet away his brothers holoform sat on a blanket watching him.

Sunstreaker got out of his alt-mode and Sideswipe smiled, "So, how was your day, brother mine?"

Suddenly, Sunstreaker tackled his other half and began kissing him all over his face. "I can't believe you did all that, 'Sides." The yellow twin murmured as his kisses moved to Sideswipe's neck.

"I love you, silly, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Sideswipe's hands came up top run through Sunstreaker's hair. He was so happy to see his twin had enjoyed his surprises, seeing Sunny so happy made his spark warm and fuzzy.

"It was too much, 'Sides. I didn't... I didn't know anything about today... I didn't..."

Sideswipe cut him off with a hard kiss to his lips.

"It doesn't matter, I'm happy as long as your happy. And... there's one last surprise." He reached into the pocket of the jeans he wore and pulled out a small box.

"Sideswipe! You've already spent a fortune on me!"

"So? What else am I going to spend it on? You're much more important then prank supplies." The red twin placed the box in his golden twins hand and waited for him to open it.

Sunstreaker opened the box and his eyes widened, inside was a silver ring with a decorative sun like pattern across it. He took the ring out and on the inside there was an inscription. It read, _You are the sun in my life._

"It's beautiful, 'Sides."

Sideswipe took the ring and gently placed it on his brother ring finger before pulling him into his arms and holding him close.

"I love you, Sideswipe."

"I love you too, Sunny."

They held each other in silence for what seemed like hours before Sideswipe kissed his brothers cheek, "I kinda lied... there's actually one more surprise."

"Sideswipe!"

The red twin pulled Sunstreaker closer and cover his lips with a finger, "I've got high grade back in our room. And we have tomorrow off too." His face and tone told Sunstreaker that his plans echoed his earlier ones about the interfacing of his twins life.

"You're going to spoil me rotten, 'Sides."

"Well, that's the point. Besides... I think I've finally figured this whole holiday out. In the end, it's about getting laid!"

A loud clang was heard as Sunstreaker smack his brother, then pulled him in for a kiss.

"If you wanted to get laid, all you had to do was ask."

_A/N: Yeah... not sure about this one. It doesn't seem like my best work to me, but I tried. I always make Sunny out to be the more sappy one I guess so I wanted to try making Sideswipe all cheesy and romantic. And now I'm done and I'm going to hide because I really think no one is going to like this one. Ugh... leave the flames after the beep... BEEP!_

_Songs used..._

_You Are The Sunshine of My Life Stevie Wonder_

_How Do I Live LeAnn Rimes_

_I Don't Want to Miss A Thing Aerosmith_


End file.
